


Sweet Violets

by Ilthit



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is the title of this Dorothy Parker poem:</p><p>You are brief and frail and blue--<br/>Little sisters, I am, too.<br/>You are Heaven's masterpieces--<br/>Little loves, the likeness ceases.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Violets

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the title of this Dorothy Parker poem:
> 
> You are brief and frail and blue--  
> Little sisters, I am, too.  
> You are Heaven's masterpieces--  
> Little loves, the likeness ceases.

Florence won't hush about politics, no matter how lovely the sighing trees outside the window, or how loudly Madeline screams inside her head. But one mustn't be rude.

It's a silly decade full of silly girls. In her dreams, it's 1910 again, and lovely maidens wander through gardens with beaus as pretty as they are. Or better yet, no beaus, only soft silk and fresh flowers and sweet kisses--

Madeline does not want women's liberation. She only wants to be beautiful, and loved. She certainly doesn't want to be a lesbian. 

The violets on the window sill will need watering.


End file.
